(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally appertains to novel improvements in toilet constructions and specifically relates to a new and novel unitary ventilating assembly for attachment to toilets to function to eliminate offensive odors associated with the normal usage of toilets. In particular, the present invention constitutes new and novel improvements over my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,023 granted June 13, 1978.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,023, there is disclosed a ventilating arrangement for a toilet which includes an electrically powered suction blower unit mounted on and over the entire rear lip of the toilet bowl as a partof the toilet bowl construction and which is composed of many components and is mounted and positioned in a very conspicuous manner. The ventilating arrangement is more or less permanently attached to a toilet which has a bowl provided with a base formed internally with a discharge passage to be connected to a piping in communication with a sewer line and provided with a trap above such passage with a normal pool of water being in the bowl above the trap so as to provide a water seal to prevent any gases from entering into the bowl from the sewer line. The ventilating arrangement for removing odors from the pool includes an intake suction line communicated with the interior of the bowl when the seat is rested on the rim portion. In particular, such suction line is cemented on the underside of the seat and rests on the rim of the bowl. Such suction line extends around between the bowl rim and the seat and has apertures in communication with the interior of the bowl. A power driven suction blower unit is mounted on the rear lip or flange portion of the bowl where the seat is attached to the bowl and has an inlet connected to the suction line. An exhaust tube is connected to the outlet of the suction blower unit and has a portion positioned vertically within the bowl with the vertical portion having an elbow positioned within the bowl trap and provided with a free terminal outlet portion positioned behind the trap and having opening means dispose in arrangement with the pool of water so as to form a trap in the exhaust tube whereby odors from the bowl are conveyed directly to the discharge passage of the bowl for passage to the sewer line while the normal water pool in the bowl provides a water seal to prevent any sewer gases from entering the exhaust tube through the elbow.
The apertured intake suction line on the bottom of the seat has an extension that projects outwardly and rearwardly from the seat and terminates in a free end with a disc-like fitting that, when the seat is lowered to rest on the rim of the bowl, facially mates with a similar disc-like fitting provided on the free end of an inlet tube for the suction blower unit.
Such arrangement is highly satisfactory but involves a number of components and is more or less permanently attached to a toilet. In addition, the mating fittings are exposed at one side of the toilet and are unsightly and tend, through usage, not to always mate properly.